Potop/Rozdział XLVIII
Pan Andrzej ciskał się jak ranny żbik w swej gospodzie. Piekielna zemsta Bogusława Radziwiłła przywiodła go niemal do szaleństwa. Nie dość, że ów książę wyrwał się z jego rąk, pobił mu ludzi, jego samego niemal życia nie zbawił, nadto taką go okrył sromotą, pod jaką nie tylko nikt z jego rodu, ale żaden Polak od początku świata nie jęczał. Toteż były chwile, że Kmicic chciał się wyrzec wszystkiego: sławy, która się przed nim otwierała, służby królewskiej, a lecieć i mścić się na tym magnacie, którego by pragnął pożreć na surowo. Lecz z drugiej strony, mimo całej wściekłości i wichru w głowie, przychodziło mu na myśl, że póki książę żyw, zemsta nie uciecze, a najlepsza sposobność, jedyna droga zadać mu kłam i całą bezecność oskarżenia na jaw wywieść, to właśnie służba królewska, w niej bowiem mógł światu okazać, że nie tylko na świętą osobę ręki podnieść nie zamierzał, ale że pomiędzy wszystką szlachtą Korony i Litwy nie mógłby król wierniejszego sługi nad Kmicica znaleźć. Zgrzytał jednak zębami, kipiał jak war, szarpał na sobie odzież i długo, długo nie mógł się uspokoić. Lubował się myślą o zemście. Widział znów księcia w swoich rękach; przysięgał sobie na pamięć rodzica, iż musi go dostać, choćby go za to śmierć i męki czekały. I jakkolwiek książę Bogusław potężny był pan, którego nie tylko zemsta prostego szlachcica, ale i królewska niełatwo mogła dosięgnąć, przecie, gdyby tę niepohamowaną duszę znał lepiej, nie byłby sypiał spokojnie i nieraz zadrżałby przed jego ślubami. A przecie nie wiedział jeszcze pan Andrzej, że książę nie tylko okrył go sromotą i nie tylko sławę mu wydarł. Tymczasem król, który od razu polubił niezmiernie młodego junaka, przysłał po niego pana Ługowskiego tego samego dnia, a nazajutrz kazał mu ze sobą jechać do Opola, gdzie na walnym zebraniu senatorów miano obradować nad powrotem króla do kraju. Jakoż było nad czym obradować: oto pan marszałek koronny nadesłał znów drugi list, donoszący, że wszystko w kraju do powszechnej wojny gotowe, i naglący pilnie do powrotu. Prócz tego rozeszła się wieść o jakimś związku szlachty i wojska na obronę króla i ojczyzny, o którym istotnie od dawna w kraju myślano, ale który, jak się potem pokazało, zawarty został pod imieniem konfederacji tyszowieckiej później nieco. Na razie jednak wszystkie umysły były nadzwyczaj tymi wieściami zajęte i zaraz po mszy solennej udano się na tajemną obradę, na którą i Kmicic, za przyczyną królewską, jako przywożący wieści z Częstochowy, dopuszczony został. Poczęto więc roztrząsać, czy powrót zaraz ma nastąpić, czy go lepiej odłożyć aż do tej chwili, w której wojska nie tylko chęcią, ale i czynem opuszczą Szweda. Jan Kazimierz położył koniec tym rozprawom rzekłszy: — Nie o powrocie, wasze dostojnoście, radźcie ani o tym, jeżeli nie lepiej zwłóczyć jeszcze, bo jam się już o tym z Bogiem i Najświętszą Panną naradzał... Zatem oświadczam waszym dostojnościom, że co bądź ma nas spotkać, w tych dniach nieodmiennie osobą naszą wyruszamy... Wasze dostojnoście zaś wysilajcie jeno koncepty i rad nie skąpcie, jak najbezpieczniej i najsłuszniej powrót uskutecznić. Rozmaite więc były zdania. Jedni mówili, aby nie ufać zbytnio panu marszałkowi koronnemu, który raz już wahanie i nieposłuszeństwo okazał, gdy korony, zamiast cesarzowi do przechowania według rozkazu królewskiego oddać, do Lubowli uwiózł. — Wielka (mówili) jest pycha i ambicja tego pana, a gdy jeszcze osobę królewską w swym zamku mieć będzie, kto wie, co pocznie, czego za swe usługi nie zażąda i czy całej władzy w ręce swe uchwycić nie zechce, aby nad wszystkimi górować, i nie tylko całego kraju, ale i majestatu być protektorem. Ci tedy radzili, aby król, poczekawszy na odstąpienie Szwedów, do Częstochowy się udał, jako do miejsca, z którego łaska i odrodzenie spłynęły na kraj. Lecz inni odmienne wygłaszali zdania. — Jeszczeć Szwedzi stoją pod Częstochową, a choć jej za łaską bożą nie zdobędą, przecie dróg wolnych nie ma. Tamte okolice wszystkie w rękach szwedzkich. Stoi nieprzyjaciel w Krzepicach, w Wieluniu, w Krakowie, nad granicą także znaczne siły są rozłożone. A w górach, na węgierskiej rubieży, gdzie Lubowla jest położona, nie masz innych wojsk, prócz wojsk marszałka, i Szwedzi nigdy tam nie zapuszczali się dotąd, nie mając na to dość ludzi ani odwagi. Z Lubowli bliżej przy tym na Ruś, która od zajęcia nieprzyjacielskiego wolna, do Lwowa, który nie przestał być królowi wierny, i do Tatarów, którzy wedle wiadomości w pomoc idąc, tam właśnie na rezolucję królewską czekają. — Quod attinet pana marszałka (mówił biskup krakowski), ambicja jego już tym nasycona będzie, iż pierwszy króla w swoim starostwie spiskim przyjmie i pierwszy opieką go otoczy. Władza przy królu pozostanie, a pana marszałka sama nadzieja tak wielkich przysług zadowolni; jeżeli zaś zechce wiernością nad wszystkimi górować, to czyli wierność jego z ambicji, czy też z miłości ku panu i ojczyźnie wypłynie, zawsze majestat znaczne korzyści stąd odniesie. To zdanie zacnego i doświadczonego biskupa wydało się najsłuszniejsze; uchwalono więc, że król przez góry do Lubowli, a stamtąd do Lwowa, lub gdzie by kazały okoliczności, wyruszy. Obradowano także i nad dniem powrotu, ale wojewoda łęczycki, który właśnie od cesarza był wrócił, do którego w poselstwie o pomoc był wysyłany, uczynił uwagę, że lepiej jest terminu ścisłego nie wyznaczać i samemu królowi decyzję zostawić, a to dlatego, ażeby wieść się nie rozeszła i nieprzyjaciele nie zostali przestrzeżeni. Stanęło tylko na tym, że król wyruszy w trzysta koni wybranej dragonii pod wodzą pana Tyzenhauza, który choć młody, miał już reputację wielkiego żołnierza. Lecz niemal ważniejsza jeszcze była druga część obrad, na której z powszechną zgodą zawotowano, iż po przybyciu do kraju cała władza i kierunek wojny przejdzie w ręce króla, któremu szlachta, wojsko i hetmani we wszystkim posłuszni być mają. Mówiono też o przyszłości i przytaczano powody tych nagłych nieszczęść, które jako potop w tak krótkim czasie cały kraj zalały. I sam prymas nie inną tego podawał przyczynę, jak nierząd, brak posłuchu i zbytnie sponiewieranie władzy i majestatu królewskiego. Słuchano go w głębokim milczeniu, bo każdy rozumiał, że tu o losy Rzeczypospolitej chodzi i o wielkie, niebywałe dotąd w niej zmiany, które by mogły jej dawną potęgę przywrócić, a których zwłaszcza od dawna pragnęła mądra i miłująca przybraną ojczyznę królowa. Płynęły więc z ust dostojnego księcia Kościoła słowa jak grzmoty, a w słuchaczach dusze otwierały się prawdzie, jako kwiaty otwierają się słońcu. — Nie przeciw starodawnym wolnościom się oponuję, — mówił prymas — ale przeciw onej swawoli, która własnymi rękoma własną ojczyznę zarzyna... Zaiste, zapomniano już w tym kraju różnicy między wolnością i swawolą, i oto, jak zbytnia rozkosz boleścią, tak wyuzdana wolność niewolą się zakończyła. Do jakiegoż obłędu doszliście, obywatele tej prześwietnej Rzeczypospolitej, iż ten tylko między wami za obrońcę wolności uchodzi, który hałas czyni, sejmy rwie i majestatowi się przeciwi, nie wtedy, gdy trzeba, ale wtedy, gdy temuż majestatowi o zbawienie ojczyzny chodzi? W skarbie naszym dno skrzyni widać, żołnierz, niepłatny, u nieprzyjaciela lafy szuka; sejmy, jedyny fundament tej Rzeczypospolitej, na niczym się rozchodzą, bo jeden swawolnik, jeden zły obywatel, dla prywaty swej, rady pomieszać może. Jakaż to wolność, która jednemu przeciw wszystkim oponować pozwala?... Zali ta wolność dla jednego nie jest niewolą dla wszystkich? I gdzieżeśmy to doszli w zażywaniu tej wolności, jakież to ona smakowite fructa wydała?... A oto, jeden słaby nieprzyjaciel, nad którym przodkowie nasi tyle świetnych wiktoryj odnieśli, teraz sicut fulgur exit ab occidente et paret usque ad orientem. Nikt mu się nie oparł, zdrajcy heretycy mu pomogli i wszystko posiadł, wiarę prześladuje, kościoły hańbi, i gdy mu o wolnościach waszych prawicie, on miecz wam pokazuje!... Oto na co wam wyszły wasze sejmiki, wasze wetowanie, wasza swawola, wasze konfundowanie na każdym kroku majestatu!... Króla, przyrodzonego obrońcę ojczyzny, naprzód uczyniliście bezsilnym, a potem zasię narzekaliście, iż was nie broni!... Nie chcieliście swojego rządu, a teraz nieprzyjaciel wami rządzi... I kto, pytam, może z tego upadku nas ratować, kto dawny blask tej Rzeczypospolitej przywrócić, jeśli nie ten, który tyle zdrowia i wczasu już poświęcił, gdy ten kraj nieszczęsna domowa z Kozaki szarpała wojna; który na takowe niebezpieczeństwa poświęconą swą osobę podawał, jakich żaden monarcha w naszych czasach nie doznał; który pod Zborowem, pod Beresteczkiem i pod Żwańcem jako prosty żołnierz walczył, nad stan swój królewski trudy i niewygody ponosząc... Jemu to teraz się powierzmy, jemu Rzymian starożytnych przykładem dyktaturę w ręce oddajmy, sami zaś radźmy, jak w przyszłości ojczyznę tę od wewnętrznego nieprzyjaciela, od rozpusty, swawoli, nieładu i bezkarności ratować, a powagę rządu i majestatu należytą przywrócić!... Tak przemawiał prymas, a nieszczęście i ostatnich czasów doświadczenie do tego stopnia przerodziły słuchaczy, że nikt nie protestował, wszyscy bowiem widzieli jasno, że albo władza królewska musi być wzmocniona, albo Rzeczpospolita zginie niechybnie. Rozpoczęły się więc różne deliberacje, jak najlepiej rady księdza prymasa do skutku przywieść, a królestwo słuchali ich chciwie i z radością, głównie królowa, która od dawna i usilnie nad wprowadzeniem ładu do Rzeczypospolitej pracowała. Wracał więc król do Głogowej wesół i zadowolony, tam zaś zwoławszy do swej komnaty kilku zaufanych oficerów, a między nimi i Kmicica, rzekł im: — Pilno mi już i pali mnie pobyt w tej ziemi, chciałbym choć jutro wyruszyć, przeto wezwałem waszmościów, ażebyście, jako ludzie wojskowi i doświadczeni, prędkie sposoby obmyślili. Szkoda nam czasu tracić, skoro nasza obecność znacznie wojnę powszechną przyspieszyć może. — Pewnie — rzekł pan Ługowski — jeśli taka waszej królewskiej mości wola, to i po co zwłóczyć? Im prędzej, tym lepiej! — Póki się rzecz nie rozgłosi i nieprzyjaciel baczności nie podwoi — dodał pułkownik Wolf. — Nieprzyjaciel już się ma na baczności i szlaki poobsadzał, ile mógł — rzekł Kmicic. — Jak to? — spytał król. — Miłościwy panie, zamierzony powrót waszej królewskiej mości dla Szwedów nie nowina! Ledwie nie co dzień rozchodzi się wieść po całej Rzeczypospolitej, żeś wasza królewska mość już w drodze albo już inter regna. Dlatego trzeba największą ostrożność zachować i cichaczem wąwozami się przemknąć, bo na drogach czyhają Duglasowe podjazdy. — Najlepsza ostrożność — rzekł patrząc na Kmicica pan Tyzenhauz — to trzysta wiernych szabel, a skoro mnie pan miłościwy komendę nad nimi powierza, to go przeprowadzę w zdrowiu, choćby po brzuchach Duglasowych podjazdów. — Przeprowadzisz waszmość pan, jeśli również trzysta, a dajmy na to sześćset albo i tysiąc ludzi napotkasz, ale jak trafisz na większą siłę w zasadzce czyhającą, to co się stanie? — Powiedziałem: trzysta — odparł Tyzenhauz — bo się o trzystu mówiło. Jeśli to jednak mało, to się o pięćset i więcej można postarać. — Niechże Bóg broni! Im większa kupa, tym o niej głośniej! — rzekł Kmicic. — Ba! Myślę przecie, że pan marszałek koronny wyskoczy nam ze swymi chorągwiami na spotkanie — wtrącił król. — Pan marszałek nie wyskoczy — odpowiedział Kmicic — bo dnia i godziny nie będzie wiedział, a choćby wiedział, to mogą w drodze zwłoki zajść, jako zwyczajnie, trudno wszystko przewidzieć... — Żołnierz to mówi, żołnierz prawdziwy! — rzekł król. — Widać waszmości wojna nieobca. Kmicic uśmiechnął się, bo wspomniał o swoich przeciw Chowańskiemu podchodach. Któż lepiej od niego znał się na takich sprawach! Komu słuszniej można by przeprowadzenie króla powierzyć? Ale pan Tyzenhauz widocznie innego od królewskiego był zdania, bo zmarszczył brwi i rzekł z przekąsem do Kmicica: — Czekamy tedy doświadczonej rady waścinej... Kmicic poczuł niechęć w pytaniu, więc utkwił źrenice w Tyzenhauzie i odrzekł: — Moje zdanie jest, że im mniejsza kupa będzie, tym łatwiej się przemknie. — Więc jak ma być? — Miłościwy panie! — rzekł Kmicic. — Wolna waszej królewskiej mości wola uczynić, jak zechce, ale mnie rozum tak uczy: niech pan Tyzenhauz naprzód z dragonią ruszy, głosząc umyślnie, że króla prowadzi, aby na siebie ściągnąć nieprzyjaciół. Jego rzecz tak się wywijać, aby z matni wyjść cało. A my w niewielkiej kupie z osobą waszej królewskiej mości w dzień albo we dwa za nim ruszymy, i gdy baczność nieprzyjaciela w inną zwróci się stronę, łatwo nam będzie przedostać się aż do Lubowli. Król począł klaskać w ręce w uniesieniu. — Bóg nam zesłał tego żołnierzyka! — wołał. — Salomon lepiej by nie poradził! Całkiem votum za tym zdaniem daję i nie ma inaczej być! Będą króla między dragonami łapać, a król im pod nosem przejedzie. Dla Boga, nie może być nic lepszego! — Mości królu! to krotochwila!... — zawołał Tyzenhauz. — Żołnierska krotochwila! — odrzekł król. — Wreszcie niech będzie, co chce, od tego nie odstąpię! Kmicicowi oczy jarzyły się od radości, że jego zdanie przemogło, lecz Tyzenhauz porwał się z siedzenia. — Miłościwy panie! — rzekł — zrzekam się komendy nad dragonami. Niech ich kto inny prowadzi! — A to czemu? — spytał król. — Bo jeśli bez obrony, miłościwy panie, pójdziesz wydany na igrzysko fortuny, na wszystkie zgubne terminy, jakie się przygodzić mogą, to i ja chcę przy twej osobie być, piersi za ciebie nadstawić i polec w potrzebie. — Dziękujem za szczerą intencję — odrzekł Jan Kazimierz — ale uspokójże się, bo właśnie w taki sposób, jaki radzi Babinicz, najmniej narażeni będziemy. — Co radzi pan... Babinicz, czy jak się tam nazywa, niech bierze na własną odpowiedzialność! Może mu zależy co na tym, byś wasza królewska mość bez obrony w górach się zabłąkał... Ja Boga i tu obecnych towarzyszów na świadki biorę, żem z duszy odradzał! Zaledwie skończył mówić, gdy i Kmicic porwał się, i stanąwszy panu Tyzenhauzowi twarzą w twarz, zapytał: — Co waćpan rozumiesz przez te słowa? Lecz Tyzenhauz zmierzył go dumnie oczyma od stóp do głowy. — Nie sięgaj do mnie głową, mopanku, bo nie dosięgniesz! A na to Kmicic już z błyskawicami w oczach: — Nie wiadomo, komu to byłoby za wysoko, gdyby... — Gdyby co? — spytał patrząc na niego bystro Tyzenhauz. — Sięgałem do wyższych niż waszmość! Tyzenhauz rozśmiał się. — A gdzieś ich waszmość szukał? — Zamilknijcie! — rzekł nagle król zmarszczywszy brwi. — Nie rozpoczynać mi tutaj swarów!... Jan Kazimierz czynił wrażenie takiej powagi na wszystkich otaczających, że obaj młodzi umilkli i zmieszali się wspomniawszy, że to w obecności królewskiej wymknęły im się słowa tak nieskładne. Król zaś rzekł: — Nad tego kawalera, który kolubrynę wysadził i ze szwedzkich rąk się wydostał, nikt nie ma prawa się wynosić, choćby ojciec jego w zaścianku mieszkał, co jak widzę, nie jest, bo ptaka z pierza, a krew z uczynków poznać łatwo. Zaniechajcie do siebie urazy. (Tu król zwrócił się do Tyzenhauza.) Ty chcesz, to przy osobie naszej zostań. Tego nam ci odmówić się nie godzi. Dragonów Wolf albo Denhoff poprowadzi. Ale i Babinicz zostanie, i za jego radą pójdziemy, bo nam do serca przypadła. — Umywam ręce! — rzekł Tyzenhauz. — Zachowajcie tylko waszmościowie tajemnicę. Dragoni niech dziś wyjdą do Raciborza... i wraz puścić jak najszerzej wieść, że i my znajdujem się między nimi... a na potem czuwajcie, bo nie wiecie dnia ani godziny... Tyzenhauz! idź, wydaj rozkaz kapitanowi dragonii. Tyzenhauz wyszedł ręce łamiąc z gniewu i żalu, za nim rozeszli się inni oficerowie. Tego samego dnia gruchnęła wieść po całej Głogowej, że majestat króla Jana Kazimierza wyruszył już do granic Rzeczypospolitej. Wielu nawet znacznych senatorów myślało, że wyjazd istotnie miał miejsce. Gońcy, umyślnie rozesłani, powieźli nowinę do Opola i ku szlakom granicznym. Tyzenhauz, chociaż oświadczył, że umywa ręce, nie dał jednak za wygraną; że zaś jako rękodajny królewski, miał przystęp w każdej chwili do osoby monarchy ułatwiony, tego samego więc dnia, już po wyruszeniu dragonów, stanął przed obliczem Jana Kazimierza, a raczej obojga królestwa, bo i Maria Ludwika była obecna. — Przyszedłem po rozkazy — rzekł — kiedy wyruszamy? — Pojutrze do dnia — rzekł król. — Siła ludzi ma jechać? — Pojedziesz ty, Babinicz, Ługowski, z żołnierzy. Pan kasztelan sandomierski rusza także ze mną; prosiłem go, by jak najmniej ludzi brał z sobą, ale bez kilkunastu się nie obejdzie; pewne to i doświadczone szable. Nadto jego świątobliwość nuncjusz chce także mi towarzyszyć, którego obecność doda powagi sprawie i wszystkich wiernych prawdziwemu Kościołowi poruszy. Nie waha się przeto swej poświęconej osoby na hazard wyprawić. Ty pilnuj, aby nie było nad czterdzieści koni, bo tak Babinicz radził. — Miłościwy panie! — rzekł Tyzenhauz. — A czego jeszcze chcesz? — Na kolanach o jedną łaskę błagam. Stało się już... dragoni wyszli... pojedziem bez obrony... i pierwszy podjazd z kilkudziesięciu koni może nas ogarnąć. Niechże wasza królewska mość przychyli się do błagania sługi swego, na którego wierność Bóg patrzy, i niech nie ufa ze wszystkim temu szlachcicowi. Obrotny to człek, skoro się potrafił w tak krótkim czasie wkraść do serca i łaski waszej królewskiej mości, ale... — Zali już mu zazdrościsz? — przerwał król. — Nie zazdroszczę mu, miłościwy panie, nie chcę nawet o zdradę go stanowczo posądzać, ale przysiągłbym, że nie nazywa się Babinicz. Czemu tedy prawdziwe nazwisko ukrywa? Czemu jakoś mu niesporo mówić, co robił przed oblężeniem Częstochowy? Czemu zwłaszcza tak napierał na to, by dragoni naprzód wyszli i by wasza królewska mość bez eskorty jechała? Król zamyślił się nieco i począł swoim zwyczajem usta raz po raz nadymać. — Gdyby chodziło o jakowąś zmowę ze Szwedami — rzekł wreszcie — co znaczy trzysta dragonów! Jakaż to siła i jaka zasłona?... Potrzebowałby tylko ów Babinicz dać znać Szwedom, aby kilkaset piechoty po drogach zasadzili, to i tak ujęliby nas jako w sieci. Ale się jeno zastanów, czy tu o zdradzie może być mowa? Musiałby naprzód wiedzieć termin i mieć czas do ostrzeżenia Szwedów w Krakowie, a jakże to być może, skoro pojutrze ruszamy? Nie mógł i tego odgadnąć, że pójdziem za jego racjami, bo moglibyśmy tak samo pójść za twymi albo innych... Z początku było przecie postanowione, że razem z dragonami ruszymy, więc gdyby chciał się ze Szwedami umawiać, to właśnie takie osobne ruszenie pomięszałoby mu szyki, gdyż musiałby znowu gońców wysyłać i ostrzegać. Wszystko to są niezbite racje. A przy tym nie upierał się on wcale przy swoim zdaniu, jak mówisz, jeno tak gadał, jako inni, co mu się najlepszym wydało. Nie, nie! Szczerość patrzy z oczu tego szlachcica, a spalony bok świadczy, że gotów i na mękę nie zważać. — Jego królewska mość ma słuszność — rzekła nagle królowa — to są niezbite racje, a rada była i jest dobra. Tyzenhauz wiedział z doświadczenia, że gdy królowa zdanie swe wyrzecze, to próżno by od niego do króla apelować, tak ufał Jan Kazimierz jej bystrości i rozumowi. Chodziło tez teraz młodemu panu tylko o to, by król potrzebne ostrożności zachował. — Nie moja rzecz — odpowiedział — miłościwemu państwu negować. Jeżeli jednak mamy pojutrze wyruszyć, niechże ów Babinicz nie wie o tym, aż w godzinę wyjazdu. — To może być! — odparł król. — A w drodze ja sam będę go miał na oku i broń Boże przygody, nie ujdzie żyw z moich rąk! — Nie będzie potrzeby — rzekła królowa — Słuchaj waszmość: króla od złej przygody w drodze i od zdrad, i od sideł nieprzyjacielskich nie waszmość będziesz strzegł, nie Babinicz ani dragoni, ani moce ziemskie, ale Opatrzność boża, której oko ustawicznie na pasterzów narodów i pomazańców bożych jest zwrócone. Ona to go będzie pilnować, ona go uchroni i szczęśliwie doprowadzi, a w razie potrzeby ześle mu taką pomoc, jakiej się nawet nie domyślacie, wy, którzy w ziemską tylko moc wierzycie. — Najjaśniejsza pani! — odrzekł Tyzenhauz — wierzę i ja, że bez woli bożej nikomu włos z głowy nie spadnie, a że przez troskliwość o królewska osobę zdrajców się boję, to nie grzech. Maria Ludwika uśmiechnęła się łaskawie. — Ale zbyt spiesznie przesądzasz i hańbę na cały naród przez to rzucasz, w którym, jako ten Babinicz mówił, nie znalazł się jeszcze taki, co by przeciwko własnemu królowi dłoń podniósł. Niechże ci to nie będzie dziwno, że po takim opuszczeniu, po takim złamaniu przysięgi i wiary, jakiej obojeśmy z miłościwym królem doświadczyli, ja przecie mówię, że na tak straszny występek nikt by się nie odważył, nawet z tych, którzy dziś jeszcze Szwedom służą. — A list księcia Bogusława, miłościwa pani? — List nieprawdę mówi! — rzekła stanowczo królowa. — Jeśli jest jaki człowiek w Rzeczypospolitej gotowy zdradzić nawet króla, to może właśnie jeden książę koniuszy, bo on jeno z nazwiska do tego narodu należy. — Krótko mówiąc, nie posądzaj Babinicza — rzekł król — gdyż i co do jego nazwiska musiało ci się w głowie podwoić. Można by go zresztą wybadać, ale jak mu tu i powiedzieć?... Jak go spytać: "Jeśli nie zwiesz się Babinicz, to jak się zwiesz?" Srodze może uczciwego człeka zaboleć takie pytanie, a głowę stawię, że on uczciwy. — Za taką cenę nie chciałbym się, miłościwy panie, o jego uczciwości przekonać. — Dobrze, już dobrze! Wdzięczni ci jesteśmy za troskliwość. Jutrzejszy dzień na modlitwę i pokutę, a pojutrze w drogę! w drogę! Tyzenhauz cofnął się z westchnieniem i tegoż jeszcze dnia rozpoczął w największej tajemnicy przygotowania do odjazdu. Nawet dygnitarze, którzy mieli towarzyszyć królowi, nie wszyscy byli ostrzeżeni o terminie. Służbie powiedziano tylko, żeby konie miała gotowe, bo lada dzień wyruszą z panami do Raciborza. Król cały następny dzień nie pokazywał się nigdzie, nawet i w kościele, ale za to u siebie w mieszkaniu do nocy krzyżem przeleżał, poszcząc i Króla królów błagając o wspomożenie, nie dla siebie, ale dla Rzeczypospolitej. Maria Ludwika wraz z pannami trwała także na modlitwie. Następnie noc pokrzepiła siły strudzonych i gdy w ciemnościach jeszcze dzwon głogowskiego kościoła ozwał się na jutrznię, wybiła godzina rozstania. Kategoria:Potop